Saying Goodbye
by VampirePrincess818
Summary: Veronica and Zack have always been the best of friends but what happens when Zack starts pulling away from her and the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1 Hurt

**Saying Goodbye**

Veronica always had a hard life. A father who left her and a mother who was never there .She thought she was all alone in the world until she met him. His name was Zack and he was he best friend. They were inseparable from the day they met until that dreaded day that has haunted her mind.

16 year old Veronica sits by the front door waiting for her best friend Zack to pick her up for school. "he's late again." She thinks. "He always does this, he's a boy for god sake it does not take this long to get ready in the morning." After about 20 minutes of waiting Zack finally pulls up and Veronica walks out the door. Once she gets to the passenger seat she gets ready to yell at him for being late, but once Veronica looks into Zack's ice blue eyes she realized something was wrong. Zack had always been a happy kid up until he turned 14 then he started having trouble at home with his parents and he started to get more and more depressed. The blue eyes that veronica always loved had lost their shine and his white smile had faded into a frown. He had never spoken about his problems and he spent most of his time alone. She hated to see him so hurt and she tried to help him but he just brushed her off.

"What's wrong Zack?" Veronica asked once she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Nothing" He said looking away

"Something is wrong I know it. Please tell me I don't like seeing you upset like this"

"Just problems with my parents again they are saying I'm worthless now and I don't mean anything to the world"

Veronica was shocked by this. Zack meant everything to her to a point where she had fallen in love with him. "Zack don't believe what they say you mean everything to people you are worth something don't let their words go to your head."

"But what if they are saying is true? What if you're wrong and I don't mean anything to people?" he said in a sad voice

"YOU'RE WRONG" Veronica yelled at him "You do mean something to people you mean everything to me cause I Love You" Veronica suddenly realized what she had said and looked down hiding the blush from her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2 True Feelings

Zack looks at veronica with wide blue eyes"what did you say?"

"Well I said that I uh…I love you….and I don't want you to feel the way you do you mean everything to me I don't want to lose you" Veronica answered in a small voice. Zack just sat there and the rest of the drive to school was quiet. Once they finally got to school Veronica and Zack went off their separate ways, as Veronica was walking to class she was thinking of how stupid she was for blurting out those words" How stupid could I be I shouldn't have told him that, now our friendship will be destroyed ohh what have I done." She was like this for the rest of first period.

When first period ended Veronica went to go meet Zack at his locker as usual to walk to second hour, but when she got there he wasn't there,"hmmm" she said aloud," he's always here before me I wonder if his class got held up?" and after she had thought that Zack came around the corner but she noticed that he was looking worse than he did this morning. "Hey" she said cheerfully, he just gave her a small smile" Zack what does wrong please tell me I hate seeing you so upset,"

"Nothings wrong I'm just having a hard time that's all"

"Then let me help you" she pleaded

"No this is something I have to do on my own"

"Zack I am not going to watch you go through this I am going to stay by your side no matter what you say" He just looked at her. They stared at each other for a good long minute, then the bell rang and they walked to class in silence.

The rest of the day went by in silence the two best friends didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day. When Zack dropped Veronica off at home she was just about to get out of the car but then Zack spoke, "Stop" He said

"What Zack" Veronica said a littl to harshly. She turned around to see Zack's blue eyes filled with tears she had never seem him look so broken all of her anger went away and she pulled him into tight hug and she let him cry into her shoulder. Five minutes went by and Zack looked up at Veronica and she felt like he was looking into her soul. She couldn't breath. Then Zack did something she didn't expect. He kissed her. He kissed her with so much passion Veronica felt that if she were standing he knees would be shaking.


End file.
